Hero of Neptunia
by Avis1225
Summary: Who knew that being a little more bold during the USJ attack could land you in this weird place. There's no quirks, only 4 nations, and everyone in those nations gets protected by Goddesses. Man... Izuku Midoriya is going to have an interesting time...
1. The Start of a New Adventure (Arc 1)

**So I've had this idea in my head for a long time, but I didn't want to start because of how nervous I was for making my first crossover.**

 **But after seeing someone already did it, called Deku Heart btw, I finally had the confidence to start this. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Class 1-A watched as their sensei was beating up the villians that had just come from the portal. He was making quick work of them, as he fluidly knocked each and every one of them out.

"Wow. Look at him go," Izuku said to himself as he kept looking at the display his teacher was showing.

"This is not time for an analysis!" Iida yelled to his friend, "We've got to evacuate!"

"Right." he said as he joined up with his classmates.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," a voice said, before black mist showed up out of nowhere. It had 2 yellow eyes as it stared down the students. All of them had shock on their faces as they realized their exit was blocked.

"Greetings. We are the Villian Alliance I apologize for the presumptions, but we took it upon ourselves to enter UA academy, the base of heroes."

Right at that moment, Bakugo and Kirishima ran up to the mist man, and tried to attack him. Bakugo let loose an explosion, while the redhead hardened himself and went to hit him.

"Bet you didn't think we'd be able to do you in before you got the chance!" Kirishima yelled to the mist.

However, both of their attacks had no effect, as the mist man was still floating.

"It's no use! Run you two!" the voice of the hero, Thirteen, said to the two boys.

"You will be scattered," the mist said as he started to envelop the whole class and the teacher. Some of the studnets managed to find a way to escape the dome of purple mist, while the others were starting to get transported to other parts of the USJ.

Izuku looked at this, and his face went a little pale. All his classmates were getting separated, and would have to probably fight villians that won't hold back in killing them. And he couldn't do anything to stop this from happening.

But then, as fate would have it, Izuku spotted something metal on the mist being's body. It looked like all the mist was concentrated in the metal, and that it flowed from its top and bottom.

That's when he started running towards the mist. While he was running, his mind quickly formulated a plan of action.

"Midoriya!" the voice of Ojiro said as he noticed his classmate running towards the mist.

"Deku!" Bakugo yelled, "What the hell do you think your doing?!"

Izuku didn't respond as he kept running. Everyone was confused at what he was doing, and some were even telling him to stop, but he didn't let that bother him. He knew what he had to do.

The mist was not too concerned with what the boy was doing, but he didn't let his guard falter all the way. He had no idea what any of the class's quirks were, although he could make guesses, so he didn't know what the boy was planning.

Izuku jumped into the air, and started to channel the power of **One for All** into his hand, as he got ready to inflict a blow. His hand formed a fist, but after a little recollection from the Quirk Assessment test, he instead changed his hand to the flicking position.

The greenette pointed his hand at the mist man, before yelling, "Guys! He has a piece of metal on him! That's probably his weakpoint!"

This got a reaction from the mist, that was one of surprise. That's all Izuku needed, as he flicked his middle finger, "SMMAAAAASSHH!" _'Since his body is concentrated at that metal part, that's where most if his energy must be stored. If I break that, then his quirk will go haywire and it'll be hard for him to teleport people anymore. Then Thirteen can suck up this villian with her quirk,'_ Izuku thought as the impact from his flick hit the metal, and actually broke it.

The mist could not express his shock anymore, as his quirk started going out of control. He pulled away from the students, so he could get himself back together, but not before giving an angry scowl to Izuku.

"Very perceptive, boy," the mist said, "But I cannot allow that action to go without consequence."

He then used his quirk to make a portal underneath the boy. Izuku didn't see it coming, and he was then warped to someplace unknown. _'While it is true that I have no control, I also gain increased power to my quirk. I was lucky to even get that boy sent somewhere. Before, I could just warp people to different places on Earth. Now I can warp people across the multi-verse!'_ the mist thought.

"Deku!" Uraraka called after seeing her friend get warped.

"There is no escape now students." the mist said before he got ready to send the students to another dimension entirely. However, he was stopped by Thirteen, who started using her quirk to suck up the mist.

" **Black Hole**!" Thirteen yelled as she was sucking up the villian. He had tried to summon a portal behind the hero, so her back could get damaged; which would've worked if Izuku didn't break his restrainer.

But since he couldn't control his quirk anymore, he just started making portals all over the place; nowhere near the hero. He was victim to the power of the **Black Hole** as he was sucked up into the hero's fingertips.

After the last remnants of the villian were gone, Thirteen shut off her quirk, and turned towards the students, "Villian secure!" She then gave them a thumbs up.

"Quickly everyone!" Iida called to his fellow students that were still at the USJ entrance, "We must get to the other heroes and tell them about this!"

All the heroes-in-training present nodded their heads as they followed their Class President through the door. All the students were worried what would happen to their other classmates, but they were sure the other pro heroes would be able to stop them.

* * *

Meanwhile with Izuku, he was floating through a purple and black swirling vortex. He was spinning out of control as he kept going to his unknown destination.

Multiple thoughts filled his head as he was spiraling, all of them laced with either panic, fear, or worry, _'I hope Thirteen was able to suck up the villian. I hope my classmates aren't hurt! Where am I even going? I hope the others that got warped didn't have to go through the same thing I'm going through...'_ There were plenty more, but these are just a few.

While Izuku was trying his best not to get sick, he would catch glimpses of a bright light at the end of the vortex. He couldn't see beyond that, but was able to notice that the light was more blinding the closer he got.

When he finally passed through the light, he was able to feel the wind flow past him, and he felt a feeling of weightlessness. He compared it to going down on a roller-coaster, except multiplied.

He was still spinning in the air, so he couldn't really make anything out. All he was able to see were glimpses of green and black.

That's when realization dawned on him.

"I'M FALLING! AAAAAHHHHHH!" the boy screamed as he kept hurtling towards the ground. Panic had taken the wheel, as Izuku couldn't think of anything he could do to stop himself from becoming a red stain.

He started crying a little, thinking that this would be the end of his tale. He never wanted to die like this! He still had so many things he had to do. He needed to become the new Symbol of Peace, because All Might's time was running out! He had to get back to his home to help his friends, because they were facing a villian threat that could kill them! He couldn't be done! Not like this!

"I can't be finished yet!" Izuku said to himself with determimation oozing from his words. He managed to force his panic into the back seat so he could think a little rationally.

 _'So I'm falling from the sky towards the ground. Let me think this out. If I use **One for All** to stop my fall, then I'll have a broken arm, and if villians show up, I'll be a sitting duck. Wait a minute! What if I generate the quirk through my finger! The force from the flick should be enough to at least slow me down. I also will still have my other fingers if I need to fight. Okay! When I get closer to the ground, then I'll do it!'_

Izuku grabbed his right wrist with his left hand, and tried to form his right hand into the flicking position. He tried to move his middle finger, but found that it was broken, so he moved on to the index one.

He was still spinning, so it was relatively hard to try and figure out how close he was to the ground.

"Almost there..." he said before he infused his fingers with **One for All**. He was now maybe 100 feet in the air, and still falling.

At around 20 feet, Izuku knew that was his one and only chance, "Now!" he exclaimed before he flicked his finger.

While the action did result in him not splatting onto the ground, it also created a huge gash in the terrain. The ground caved in on itself a little from the impact, and caused the once grassy plain to be damaged.

Even when Izuku flicked his fingers, he was still spinning. So instead of falling straight down, he flew forward until he collided with a house that was nearby. When he made impact with the structure, he made a hole of his body on the wooden exterior.

When he landed on the inside, he found himself on the upper floor of the house. He finally started to slow down once he crashed onto the floor of the room. He managed to leave a pretty decent indent on the wooden surface.

Izuku was feeling many things at that particular moment. He felt fear, because he didn't want to know what the owner of the house would do to him when they saw the damage. He felt pain, because of the fact he crashed through a house, and broke his other finger. He also felt sick, because the spinning wasn't something he wanted, nor needed.

After a few seconds of laying on the floor, Izuku was starting to get up. As soon as he had placed some of his weight on his left hand, he heard a small crack before the indent suddenly turned into a hole, taking the greenette to the bottom level.

Izuku made a loud thud as he hit a counter top. The boy didn't feel like getting up at that point. The pain was pretty unbearable, but he was still able to remain concious.

"Uggh..." the wielder of **One for All** groaned as he slowly looked at his surroundings. There was an obvious color scheme of black and silver with the interior. He could see a stainless steel fridge, a dishwasher and sink of the same color, a black oven, black covered pantries, and a combination of the two colors for the counter top color.

The boy layed in his position for a good while; thinking about his situation, _'So I still have no idea where I am. My guess is that this is a random home, because of the fact the portal was in the air, so I would've died by the fall. I hope the people of this house are understanding._ _Although, I kind of doubt they would believe that I fell from a portal in the sky._

He tried to get up multiple times, but found it near impossible because of his body screaming at him for repair. So the boy opted to just stay on the countertop.

"Maybe I should just get some rest. I can't do anything anyways," Izuku said to himself before closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

 **I know somethings may or may not be accurate with the things I wrote. Since I haven't looked at Neptunia in a while, somethings may not be accurate. If you can, letting me know what is false would really help.**


	2. Enter the Owner

"He was made to withstand my 100%!?" The figure of All Might said as he kept trading blows with the purple brain creature in front of him. The hero had clearly seen better days. He had blood coming from the left side if his stomach, and scratch marks all over.

 **"Then I'll just have to go beyond that!"**

While the two were battling it out, they created immense winds that pushed Kirishima, Bakugo, Todoroki, and even the hand villian with the decay quirk back. Nearly everybody nearby fell from the intense winds.

After a while of punching, the Noumu was starting to slow down, and start getting pummeled by All Might. It's **Shock Absorption** was finally starting to fail, and it was being overwhelmed by the sheer number of punches the hero dished out.

"A hero is someone who smashes through every obstacle life puts his way!" The hero said before pulling his right arm back for a finishing blow, "Do you know of what I speak, villian?"

He then dealt a massive blow to the creature while saying the inspirational words,

 **"PLUS ULTRA!"**

The brain creature didn't have any chance, and was flung up, through the ceiling of the USJ. It flew so fast, that it even made a large hole through some clouds.

All Might was panting a little after he defeated the threat. He was letting off some steam, indicating his time was up, but was masked by all the dust that had been kicked up from the battle.

"I really have gotten weaker. Back in my heyday, it would've taken five good punches, tops." the hero said as he slowly rose from his position, "Now I threw more than **three hundred** good suckers."

The last conscious villian that was standing before All Might was furious at what had happened. He was so upset, that when he started to scratch his neck, it started to bleed.

"Damn it damn it damn it! First, I lose Kurogiri! And now, I've lost my noumu! Who turned the difficulty to hardcore?!" the villian complained as he was still scratching his now bloddy neck.

"Is he trying to commit suicide?" Todoroki asked as he, and the other two classmates were watching the villian scrape his skin more.

"He should just take his loss like a man. No use dying when you can't have your way." Kirishima said.

Bakugo huffed as he kept looking at the display, "That's pretty pathetic for a villian that wanted to kill All Might."

Back with the hero and villian, All Might stood still, while giving his opponent a glare that would make anyone fearful, "What's wrong? Lost your nerve?"

This, of course, was a bluff to hide the fact he couldn't go on any longer. He had over exceeded his limit, and would have to transform back soon, or he could die.

Suddenly, four gunshots were heard, and each bullet went through either the villian's kneecaps or elbows; effectively disabling him from moving his limbs.

 _'The other heroes!'_ All Might thought as he turned his head to see the other heroes standing at the entrance of the USJ, along with the students that went to retrieve them.

"Sorry we're late everyone!" the principal of the prestigious UA school said, "We came as fast as we could!"

There with the principal were various pro heroes. Some of which were Snipe, Midnight, and Present Mic.

"The...other...heroes..." the lone villian said rather quietly as he looked upon the good guys at the entrance.

All Might flashed his big smile, that housed a lot of pain, to the group. He then turned to the villian with hands covering his body, "Looks like it's game over for you."

* * *

Once Izuku finally awoken, he found himself in a white bed while staring at the ceiling. He noticed that he could barely feel his back, and that two of his fingers felt thicker than usual. Upon closer examination, he found that his fingers had some bandages on them, and his back probably had some too.

He tried to sit up, but only felt the soreness from his previous events, which raised the question of how he got here.

"Wh...Where am I?" he asked himself.

"You're in the hospital."

He wasn't expecting someone to answer though, and the fact they did almost scared him out of the bed. He tried sitting up again to see who was there, but a hand was swiftly put on his chest, and eased him back down in the bed, "Hold on there. You need to rest, and let your body recover."

Resigning himself to the hospital bed, Izuku gave a little nod before he rested his head on his pillow. The doctor then left his line of sight so he could grab something off his desk.

He picked it up and read it aloud, "You had a broken index and middle finger, you had many splinters on your body, You also got a couple bruises on your back. I should be able to check you out by tomorrow if you feel okay."

"Thank you." Izuku said.

"Oh. And you have a visitor," the doctor added.

Izuku was thinking of many people that could've met him. His mother was the first thing that came to mind, obviously. She would always be worried when she found out her son used his quirk and broke his body.

Next person he thought of was All Might. He probably would've checked in to see how the boy was doing. Maybe tell him some things to remember for the future.

Lastly, he thought of his new classmates coming to visit him. They hadn't really shown up to see him before, but there was still that chance that Uraraka or Iida would come to check up on him.

However, all three of his guesses were wrong.

The door opened up to a man in his mid 30s. He was pretty tall, around 6'1, and he had a brown beard that went down to his neck. He also had a matching colored head of short hair. He was wearing a red and blue plaid shirt with some blue jeans. He was sporting some brown boots, and some black work gloves.

The first thing that came to Izuku's mind was 'Lumberjack'.

"I need to see to my other patients. I will be back in a little while." the doctor said before they left the room.

There was a heavy silence after the door closed. Izuku was afraid, and nervous, because he had never seen this man in his life. Also, if that wasn't enough, he was giving the greenette the most intimidating blank stare ever.

"So," the man said as he took a seat in an available chair nearby, "Who are you. What's your name."

Both of those statements were just that, statements. He was commanding the boy to reveal himself, to which Izuku shakily replied, "I-I-Izu-uku M-M-M-Mido-doria."

"Izuku Midoriya..." he said before taking out a piece of paper from his pocket, along with a pen, "Now I know who to fine for destroying part of my house."

Izuku went pale at that statement. Of course the owner of the house would want to be paid for the damages. Why wouldn't he want to?

After a few scribbles, the paper was signed with the the boy's name on it, "There we go. You have until the end of the month to come up with the sum of money."

The man showed the paper to Izuku, and he almost started crying at the amount of money he had to pay. He was so devastated, he didn't even see the amount was in credits, not yen.

"If you don't pay up, then your belongings will be taken until the amount is met," the man said as he got up and went towards the door.

It was in that moment, Izuku found his voice again, "Wait! Sir! Let me explain what happened!"

The man stopped with his hand on the handle of the door. Without turning around, the man said, "What is there to explain? You destroyed part of my house. This is mearly the consequence of your actions."

"But sir! It was not entirely my fault! A vil-"

"Let me ask you this," the man said with a commanding tone as he turned around, immediately shutting the boy up, "Did this other person smash into my house?"

"N-No..." Izuku shyly said.

"Did they make thousands of credits worth of damages?"

"No." he replied, thinking too much about his failure to pick up the word 'credits'.

Thinking back over, Izuku probably could've thought of a better way to get out of that situation. In the hero world, he can't just say, 'I panicked'. A pro hero shouldn't cause property damage that immense if he 'panicked'. Nobody would want a hero like that.

"Then why would I care about them at all?" the man rhetorically asked before he turned around and placed his hand on the door handle.

"I'm sorry, sir." Izuku said with a few tears coming from his eyes. With the amount of money he had to owe, there was no way he could become a hero. That debt would always haunt him, and he might mess something up just so he could get the money.

"Sorry doesn't get you far in life, kid." the man said as he opened the door.

"Wait! What if I rebuild the broken parts of your house? I made the mistake, so let me be responsible in fixing it!" Izuku said. He had no idea where that thought came from, but if anything could get him out of that debt, he would take just about anything.

The man stopped his movement, and turned back to the boy. He expected to see some kind of lie when he looked at his eyes, but all he saw was determination.

The man stepped back into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked back to the chair and took a seat in it again, "You would rebuild the hole in my wall and second level floor?" he asked, trying to weed out the doubt that would show up.

"Yes sir!" Izuku said. No hint of doubt in his words.

"And you would fix my counter top you layed on when I arrived home? And sweep up the place?"

"Yes sir!" He said again, his conviction still high.

 _'One last test'_ the man thought as he stared down the boy before him, "Do you even know how to fix a wall, floor, or counter top?"

"No sir! But I am willing to do anything it takes to restore your house to its former glory!" He stated, not wavering in the slightest.

The man was a little taken aback by the answer. At this point, he would've found the falsehood to live up to those words and just asked for the money. But this boy was different somehow. He apparently doesn't care he has no idea what he's doing. He's willing to get it done just to repay a debt.

Just hearing this made the man more interested in the boy, and he couldn't investigate his findings if he let the boy leave. So with a little nod of his head, he spoke, "Alright then Izuku. I accept your offer."

He brought out his hand for the boy to shake, which he graciously did, "I'm Thompson Everglade. You better hold up to the deal you made."

"I will!"


	3. Not in Japan Anymore

Izuku Midoriya was discharged from the hospital the following day. But in that 24 hours of resting, the boy thought about a few things.

First, was that his mother didn't come to visit. Even though it was a little selfish, he kind of wished she would've come to see how he was doing. But Izuku just chalked it down as 'she was too busy with something important.'

Second, was the man that had come to visit him. He didn't seem to be a particularly nice guy, but he wasn't someone the boy could hate. He spoke rather rationally, which left little, to no room for arguement. But he did however, see some type of worth in the boy's words, which was both good and bad.

Which brings us up to the third thing Izuku was thinking of. He had never fixed a house! The closest thing to construction he did was make a little Lego building that came with an All Might figure. That was radically different from fixing a real house, with real wood and countertops.

For the majority of that day in the hospital, the boy was trying to figure out how he could get the job done. Luckily, one of the nurses was able to let him view a few videos on a little tablet. He had looked up how to fix a hole, how to fix a cracked countertop, how to fix a hole in the floor, he looked up all of that. Although he had a basic idea of what to do, he still didn't feel all that confident that he could complete the job.

 _'I can't back down now.'_ the boy thought as he slowly got up from his hospital bed; the doctor from before close by, _'I made the deal with him, and now I have to keep it! I just have to do my best, and if that's not enough, then I'll go beyond that! Plus Ultra style!'_

"How does your back feel?" the doctor asked the boy, which knocked him out of his mental pep talk.

Izuku stretched his back, twisted his body, and even touched his toes to see how it faired, "I feel good doctor. Thank you for taking care of me."

"It was no trouble," the doctor said with a smile on his face, "If I was annoyed with helping people, then I wouldn't have become a doctor." He then wrote something on his paper that was in a clipboard. When he finished, he turned back to the boy, "Okay. You are all set. Mr. Everglade is waiting for you at the front desk."

"Thank you." Izuku said before he grabbed the clothes that the doctor had brought in. It was only his gym uniform, with the attachments he had made before going to the USJ. It was kind of scruffed up, and one of the gloves was torn a little.

Once his outfit was on, he made his way to where the front desk was. While walking, he was mentally preparing himself for meeting up with the man again.

When he passed the last door in the hallway he was in, it opened up to a waiting room. It was pretty plain, in the boy's opinion. There was grey couches, silver colored floors, and some matching walls that really made the couches stand out.

Izuku looked around the room, trying to find Thompson. There weren't that many people in the room, so he was able to find the lumberjack looking man in no time.

As he started to approach him, the greenette started to get nervous. It was actually pretty impressive how the boy learned to be intimidated by a man that was currently reading a magazine.

The man looked away from his magazine when he heard the boy's feet move towards him.

"Um...H-Hello again Mr. E-Everglade," the boy said with a shaky voice.

"Hello to you too Izuku," he responded with a straight face, "Are you ready to repair your damages?"

"Yes sir," the boy said.

Thompson put the magazine on a table that had a plethora of them nearby. He then got up, and walked towards the door, with Izuku following close behind.

When Izuku walked through the door of the hospital, he immediately knew something was wrong.

First of all, it looked like he was in an industrial part of a city. There were factories all over the place, satellite dishes, and express trains that ran on tracks that seemed to defy gravity.

Second, was the type of buildings. Some of them were pretty tall with poles on top of them. Most of them were pretty slender as well.

Third, there was a a pretty obvious color scheme around the area. Almost everything was black, and the things that weren't were dark grey and a silver-ish grey.

"Hey. Keep up," Everglade said to the boy that was standing around taking in the sights.

Those words were enough to knock Izuku out of his thoughts, as he realized the main reason he was with the man, "Sorry! Coming!"

The two started walking together, and the boy was taking in the sights with much confusion. Nothing about this place looked anything like Japan. He had come up with a few theories as to why this was happening. All of them revolved around the portal from before. Well, one of them was that he had hit his head too hard.

"Excuse me, Mr. Everglade?" Izuku asked with a shy voice. If he was going to ever find out where he was, then the best thing to do would be to ask someone.

"Yes?" he asked in his monotone voice.

"Um... Where are we?"

It wasn't even two seconds before he responded, "We are in Laguna city."

This confirmed one of his theories was incorrect. That theory was him thinking he was just in another part of Japan, but if third year geography taught him anything, it was the cities in the small country. That was not in any textbook. "Where is Laguna city?"

Thompson was slightly confused at the boy's words, but didn't let it show. Instead, he answered his question, "In the nation Lastation."

Another theory down, which left one more. His last theory was that he was warped into a new dimension, but he wanted conformation, "What country is this?"

Now Everglade couldn't ignore that question. Country? There are only four nations. It was common knowledge at this point. The man had to voice out his concern after hearing such an... irrational question, "Are you okay, Izuku? You seem to be of average intelligence. You should know the answer to that question."

That was more of a curveball to his own question, but the boy thought it was good enough evidence to finalize his thoughts, "Mr. Everglade, I think I traveled to another dimension."

Thompson took a few moments to comtemplate the boy's words. It was pretty unbelievable. Who would believe the story of a boy traveling to another dimension? It sounded like something straight from a novel, or an anime for those people. He had every reason to deny what the boy was saying, and label him as a liar.

"Ok."

"Eh?" Izuku asked with confusion written on his face. Of all the responses he had expected, that was not one of them. He sort of thought the man would confront him for lying. Instead, he took it at face value.

"If you have not already guessed, I am a rational person," Thompson said to the confused boy, "Which means I always try to find an answer to things. You saying that you are from a different dimension is very believable. It would explain your ignorance of the common knowledge, such as nations. Also, I see no reason why you would have to lie to me about you not knowing your location. You wouldn't get anything out of it. I also believe you because another goddess has tendencies to travel to different dimensions unintentionally. Thus, you coming from a different dimension is the only rational explanation."

 _'Wow.'_ Izuku thought in disbelief after hearing the man's explanation. It honestly was impressive; being able to come to a conclusion based on nothing but a few questions and a past experience.

"So I assume you would want me to tell you about this dimension?" the man asked while they continued to walk, "Or would you like to stay ignorant?"

"Please teach me Mr. Everglade!" the greenette immediately answered.

The man took a glance at the sky before beginning his information dump, "Well, in this world, we have goddesses. These goddesses are formed from shares, which also gives them their strength. The more shares one has, the more powerful they are."

 _'Goddesses?'_ Izuku thought after the man said it, _'So is he explaining this through his religious teachings?_

"Currently, there are four goddesses that rule these lands. There is Purple Heart, White Heart, Green Heart, and Black Heart. Each of these goddesses rule over their own lands called nations. Purple Heart rules Planeptune, White Heart rules Lowee, Green Heart rules over Leanbox, and Black Heart rules over Lastation."

 _'Just like Playstation, Xbox,_ _and_ _Wii,'_ Izuku thought to himself, _'There's definitely a pattern here...'_

"Each nation specializes in something to appeal to the people. As you can see, Lastation is more of an industrial place. Some people find this interesting, while others might not. However, something they all have in common, is that they make games. These games, along with various paperwork, are what bring up a goddesses's shares."

"Wow," Izuku said in wonder, "That is vastly different from my world."

"Oh?" the man asked, his interest slightly showing, "How so?"

It took Izuku a few moments to condense his whole entire world in a few sentences, but he found a way, "Well, my world is kind of like a comic book. Almost everybody has these superpowers called quirks. With those quirks, people started to think they could cause crime more easily. They were classed as villians. But the people that stop them are called heroes."

"Interesting..." Everglade said after he placed his fist underneath his chin, in a thinking position, "That is a very interesting world. So if I'm to assume correctly, then someone with a dimensional quirk used it on you, and brought you here."

"Yes sir. Although, it was more of a warping quirk than anything." the greenette responded, "Or maybe it was a dimensional quirk. I haven't really gotten a good look at it, so I don't know. Maybe that metal brace was there to control his quirk. But if that's the case, then I accidently unleashed a villian's full power! I'm sure the other heroes can handle it though. I had a guess that Thirteen-"

"Umm..." Thompson said as he had finally stopped to turn around and face the rambling child. He was barely able to understand what the boy was saying. He honestly felt this 'thing' the boy was doing was pretty stupid. Why would you ramble when you have teammates that might not even be able to understand you. If you are giving information, you need to be clear and concise. Otherwise, you would have to repeat yourself, and that would just waste even more time, "...Izuku."

"O-Oh! Yes? Sorry for going on like that. I've been trying to break that habit." Izuku said with a slight hint of embarrassed red on his face.

"Next time," the man said to the boy, "Try to talk slower, so people could understand you. In your world, having an analytical skill like that is pretty useful. However, it would be foolish to do that when you are going over a plan with your teammates. If you go too fast, then you'll end up repeating yourself."

Izuku was a little surprised at what the man said. He always thought that his mumbling was something that he needed to get rid of. But this man actually commended it! Fixing a habit would be much better than getting rid of it entirely.

"Thank you for the advice, Mr. Everglade."

"Don't mention it," the man said as he just now realized that they were at his residence.

Everything was just as he had left it. Hole in the second floor wall, wood pieces and glass on the grass below, and on the inside was a boy-shaped hole that was right above a cracked countertop.

He then came to a conclusion that was very rational, "I will allow you to stay with me until you find a way back to your dimension."

Izuku was utterly shocked at what the man said. Why would he want the person that destroyed his house to live with him? "A-Are you sure? I don't w-want to be a burden. And I already d-destroyed part of your house..."

"You said you were new to this dimension, right?" the man asked without turning towards the boy.

"Yes sir," the greenette said.

"Then that would mean you have no place to live, am I right?"

"Yes sir."

"And that also means you have no idea how this world works, right?"

Izuku nodded his head in confirmation.

"Then the easiest solution would be to let you live with me," the man said before walking towards his partially broken home, "Here, I can teach you the ways of this dimension. Also, I believe that a weak worker will not get any work done. So I will let you start tomorrow."

"Thank you for your kindness!" Izuku said while bowing a little.

"This is not kindness. This is just the best rational solution."

Izuku followed the man into the house. There, the boy learned more about the world, such as the currency, job opportunities, and some of the shops that might sell the boy the proper materials to get the job done right. The greenette was starting to warm up to Everglade as time went on. He wasn't a mean person, he was just very sensible in his, and other people's, actions. It was a very admirable quality to have.

Once the man had finished talking about a store that sold the right kind of wood, he turned the attention onto the boy in front of him, "So Izuku,"

"Yes?" the boy responded after looking up from a notebook. Thompson had given him a notebook so he could write the stuff down so he wouldn't forget.

"Tell me about your quirk." The man placed his elbows on the table they were at, and placed his hands underneath his chin, giving the boy a very intimidating look.

"U-U-Umm..." Izuku mumbled as he turned away from the man to look at something else. Even though he was in a new dimension, and nobody knew about quirks, he still didn't want to talk to anyone about **One for All** until he truly believed he could trust them.

So the boy just went with the answer rhat he gave everyone, "It's a strengthening quirk that allows me to release a lot of power. But, I don't have full control over it, so I always break myself when I use it."

"Am I to assume that is why you had the two broken fingers?"

"Yes sir. In order to not render an entire arm useless, I use my fingers, so that I could attack nine more times instead of one."

Everglade nodded at the boy's logic. It made sense. You wouldn't want to be useless in a fight, especially if it is an attrition battle. Using fingers would maximize the amount of time you can use it, while also making the damage less extensive. But something didn't add up. If he could still do a lot of damage, even with a flick, then how powerful was the boy before him. There was only one way to find the answer to that question.

"Show me."

"...Eh?"

"Show me your quirk in action."

* * *

Toshinori, All Might in his real form, was laying down on a hospital bed with bandages all over his body. That fight with the Noumu really took a lot out of him. He could probably maintain his hero form for at most an hour. Then maybe another fifteen minutes if he was really pushing it.

Recovery girl walked beside him with a little clipboard in her hands, "Toshinori, you've shortened your time tremendously with that fight. Please take it more easy from now on."

"Yes ma'am," the Number one hero said as he still layed on the bed. He knew he couldn't take it easy. He was the Symbol of Peace after all. He had to stop villians that come his way. No matter what.

The door suddenly opened to the sight of Toshinori's detective friend, Tsukauchi Naomasa.

"Tsukauchi! Is that you? You showed up too huh?" Toshinori said to his best friend.

"Sure did," he responded with a sad look on his face, "But unfortunately, we've got some bad news."

All Might's face went grim at the sound of that, "What's wrong?" he asked with concern laced in his words.

"Well, besides you, Aizawa, and Thirteen, two students got very badly injured in the attack, and one is missing."

The Symbol of Peace was now on the edge of his seat after hearing the information, "Who are they?"

He then pulled out a folder that had the profiles of the students, provided by UA. "Tsuyu Asui had some of her face decayed. We believe that it has something to do with that villian's quirk. Next is Minoru Mineta. He suffered decay to his hair, effectively destroying his quirk."

Toshinori growled at the information. It infuriated him to no end! If he was only a few moments early, then maybe he could've stopped it from happening! And now, a future heroine was going to have a disfigured face, and a young hero in training's career had to be terminated.

"And the missing person is a boy named Izuku Midoriya."

Blood poured out of the Number One hero's mouth at hearing that last sentence. Somehow, the villians had gotten a hold of young Midoryia! And if his hypothesis was correct, then he might be with All for One, trying desperately to escape.

 _'Some symbol of peace I am_ the hero thought as he looked out a nearby window, berating himself on how he should've been at the USJ at the scheduled time. None of this would've happened if he hadn't used his hero form to solve petty crimes and used up his time limit.

 _'Young Midoriya, young Asui, young Mineta. All the students of UA...'_

"I'm sorry."


	4. Trial and Failure

"...Eh?"

"Show me your quirk in action," Everglade repeated himself to the confused boy in front of him.

"Um, Mr. Everglade. My quirk hurts my body," Izuku said, thinking the man hadn't heard him, "I don't like to use it unless I really need to."

Thompson sighed a little as he shook his head at the boy, "Izuku, I am well aware of what happens when you use your power. However, in order to be useful to people and not be a glass cannon, you will have to find a way to control your power."

"I know," the greenette said with a sad smile on his face, "I can't keep relying on people to help me when I use my quirk. I am trying to master my power to the best of my abilities, but I can never get it right."

"That is where I come in. I will watch you throw a flick, and I'll see how you can improve. Offering suggestions would benefit you greatly."

Izuku thought it over. There was really nothing to lose if he accepted. Plus, if it could help him control **One for All** sooner, he would take it.

However, one thought did come into his head, "Why are you helping me Mr. Everglade? I don't see you getting anything from helping me with mastering my quirk."

The man nodded at the boy's true words, "You are right on that. I would have nothing to gain from helping you. You are only here to fix my house, and nothing more."

"So why help a total stranger?" the greenette curiously asked.

"You said your quirk was a strength enhancing one, right?" he asked the boy.

"Yes, sir."

"Then if you could gain control of your quirk, then you could use it to carry the heavy loads with much more efficiency and speed. Also, when you go back to your dimension, you will have a mastered quirk, and you'll be more useful. It is a win, win situation," Thompson explained his logic.

"Oh..." Izuku said as he felt a little embarrassed that he was subjected to another of Everglade's logical explanations, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean to upset you in any way!"

The man put a dismissive hand up before speaking again, "It is no issue Izuku. Now, let's go out front so I could see your quirk." He then got up from the table and proceeded to the front door.

"Yes sir." Izuku said while walking behind the man.

* * *

When they made it outside, Everglade told Izuku to try it out on a group of trees that was nearby. That way, there would be minimal damage caused to the house, and Izuku didn't have to hold back.

But it's not like the boy knew how to hold back at this point.

Izuku obliged with the man's request, understanding the logic behind it. He took a deep breath in and out, preparing for the pain he was about to inflict on himself.

He raised his right hand, and had his left hand cup his wrist. With a gritted look on his face, he summoned **One for All** into his fingers, and then flicked.

Whatever Everglade thought was going to happen paled in comparison to what actually happened. For one, he felt himself be pushed back a little from the blast. He felt his shoes move backwards an inch or two. The second thing he didn't expect was the amount of damage the boy had caused to the group of trees.

Instead of a group of trees all stacked closely together, there was instead a decent sized hole in the group of trees. All the trees that were in that hole were only stumps.

Izuku squinted one of his eyes in pain as he felt the after effects of using his quirk, however, something changed. Instead of the finger being completely broken, Izuku could still feel it after moving it around. Obviously, it was on borderline unusable, but the key word was **_borderline_**.

 _'I didn't break my finger completely! I can barely move it, but I can still slightly feel it! I'm making progress in controlling **One for All**!'_ the boy excitedly thought to himself. If he didn't break his finger, then he could maybe fire another shot with that finger; if he was desperate. But to Izuku, this was the most amazing news he had heard in a while. He was closer to mastering All Might's power!

The greenette turned his head around so he could see Everglade's reaction to the display of power. However, he deflated a little once he saw the man's impassive look that had become common. Izuku expected some kind of reaction, but he didn't get anything. He wasn't an ego maniac like Kacchan, but he still liked to see what people thought of his power sometimes. The boy would mainly fish for ways to improve himself so that he could control his power better, but besides All Might, there hasn't really been anyone that has helped him with his quirk.

While Everglade kept his poker face from ever faltering, his inner mind began working into overdrive on what he had just seen. How was a kid that strong?! No child should be able to exhibit that much power from a flick! A FLICK!

The man dusted his shirt off a little from the dust that had picked up. Before Thompson could speak, however, a stray tree started falling from the side. Izuku turned around to notice the tree make a hard impact with the ground.

"Um..." Izuku said nervously as he continued to look at the tree that had just fallen over, "...timber?"

Everglade let that attempt at comedy about his appearance and the trees slide, no matter how terrible it was, "That is an amazing power, Izuku. With that, you could probably defeat any enemy that comes your way."

"I know. It is a pretty incredible quirk," the boy then lifted his hand up to show that his finger was nearly broken, "But like I said before, this is the result of me using it."

Everglade walked over to Izuku and looked at the greenette's finger. He took his hand so he could examine the damage, "So your finger got like this."

Izuku could only nod as he kept wincing from the man's touch. After a few more moments of inspection, the man let go.

"So this is what I think," the man started, "I believe you are putting too much power into one point. You are overloading your finger, which causes it to break. Here is what I think you should do. Option one, is that you tone down the amount of power you put into an attack. I don't think you will regularly need to use this amount of destructive force on an ememy," he said as he pointed to the destroyed trees behind him.

Izuku nodded as he was mentally taking notes on all of the advice.

"Option two, is spreading your power throughout your body. I don't know everything about your superpower, but I know you shouldn't be using that much power through your fingers. If you can spread an even amount of that power through various parts of your body, then you would be less likely to break something. Again, I do not know how your quirk works, so it might not even work like that."

The boy nodded again at the words of the man. He seemed to know a great deal in how to help Izuku, albeit he kind of knew he had to do the first one. Toning down the power was one of the first things All Might had told him after he threw his first **One for All** punch. This was a work in progress step.

But the second option, making the energy flow throughout his entire body, was something he had never even thought of!

"Now then," Thompson stated, "I believe we should head back inside. You can fix your finger, while I get lunch prepared."

Izuku nodded his head as he followed the man into the house. While he was walking, he took a look at his injured hand. _'I have a lot of things I want to try out. This showing of my quirk was actually very helpful. I think after lunch, if I am allowed, I will train with taking the amount of power down. If I do this first, then it should be easier to do the second suggestion.'_

* * *

After a lunch with Everglade, Izuku started to put his new ideas to the test.

The first thing Izuku wanted to do was find a right precentage of **One for All** , that he could use without destroying his body. Or at the very least, find a way to minimize the amount of damage he took.

"Okay. Trial 1!" Izuku stated as he cataloged it in the same notebook Everglade gave him earlier. He then placed the notebook down on the ground, and walked a little away from it.

He faced the trees, and brought his hand into a flicking position with his right index finger. Izuku started channeling **One for All** into that finger.

"Focus..." the greenette said to himself as he imagined the egg not exploding in the microwave. There weren't any results for maybe 10 seconds, but after that time frame, the amount of power started to ruin the boy's finger. Turns out keeping so much energy contained was very difficult.

The greenette had no choice but to release the flick. It ended up causing the same amount of damage as before, but also broke Izuku's finger.

"Ah!" the boy exclaimed as he grabbed his finger. After a little bit of examination, the boy saw that instead of being very badly injured, his finger was completely unusable and unresponsive. It reminded him of how his arm and legs felt after using his quirk for the first time.

Izuku sucked his teeth in as he walked over to the notebook to write some notes down, _'Trial 1: Failure. Do not hold full power quirk in for more than 10 seconds. Will result in complete unusability_

* * *

"Trial 4..." The greenette said to himself as he now prepared to use his left hand. The last 2 trials ended the same, with the boy overstressing his finger, and causing it to break.

"Okay, I have four more chances to make this happen. What could I be doing wrong?" the holder of **One for All** said to himself. For the last few trials, he had started with 100, and then went downwards, _'Maybe that's the problem. What if I start from 0, and try to work my way up to 100?'_

So Izuku did just that. Instead of trying to find the sweet spot after starting at his best, he would instead try to find the perfect precent while **One for All** wasn't even charged.

 _'So I am at 0 right now. Let's see if I can add a hundredth of **One for All**.'_ Once again, the boy imagined his egg, but this time, he would turn the wattage down to the lowest setting.

Even though he did that, all he felt was the full power of the quirk flow into him. Before the ten seconds could end, Izuku quickly turned off his quirk. The result was a feeling of soreness that was barely noticable.

The greenette sighed after dispersing **One for All** , "Okay. That failed, but at least I'm not completely broken. Let me see if I can do it again."

So the boy tried, and tried, and tried. All through the day, for a matter of fact. He even practiced through some of the night, but no progress showed itself. It was starting to get very frustrating for the young man.

"Maybe I should try again on another day," Izuku said after his recent failure. The moon was rising up, his body was sore, and his stomach was begging for food. So he then walked back into the house with his notebook in hand.

Everglade was sitting on an armchair with a book in his hands. When he heard the door open, he lifted his head up and spotted a tired Izuku, "I see you are finally done with your training, Izuku."

"Yes..." he replied before he sat on the couch and nearly went to sleep just from exhaustion.

"Hey. Get up," Thompson said while he got back to his book. After much effort, the greenette lifted himself up from the comfortable couch. "I would not like sweat on my couch. Take a shower. Food is in the fridge, then go to bed. You need your energy for tomorrow."

"Yes...sir. Sorry about...your couch," Izuku replied with a tired voice as he started walking to where the showers were.

"Oh, and Izuku," the man said, "Tomorrow, since you need money for the supplies, you will be going on a quest. Hope you'll be prepared for it."

The greenette just nodded his head before he made his way to the showers.

* * *

 **Not a lot happened in this chapter, I know. But it should start to get interesting next chapter. Trust me on it.**

 **Thanks for the great support you guys are showing this series! I actually really enjoy making it, and I'm glad others like it too.**

 **I actually almost forgot to answer this question by** **Shadicgon. This story takes place between V (the one where they introduce Plutia and Ultradimension) and VII (where they introduce Uzume)**


	5. Almost Questing

**Hello again everyone! This is the first chapter of the New Year! I know I should've updated sooner, but I was out of town, school work, and the fact that I changed how this was originally going to go.**

 **Now with that being said, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Today was a seemingly slow day for the nation of Lastation. There was no paperwork coming in, none that needed to be complete already, and there were no sudden monster attacks or uprisings.

While the older of the goddesses went to her room to do... _whatever she does in there_ , the candidate of the nation was left to herself. She didn't normally have free time because of how busy the nation was, but apparently today was an exception.

She would've tried to hang out with her friend Nepgear, but Histoire had banned her and Neptune from leaving the nation. Share problems probably. She also thought about visiting Rom and Ram, but they were grounded because of a recent prank they pulled. Turns out making a bucket fall on Blanc's books was a great way to piss her off. There was also Vert, but the candidate didn't feel like getting smothered with pent up sisterly love.

There were the games in the Basilicom, but she had beaten them multiple times, and got the highest score on the shooters. She could've also went to the shooting range nearby, but that provided very little challenge to entertain herself. She would always get a headshot in the metal mannequins no matter what distance the target was at. She even took up archery, just for the heck of it. Turns out that her gun handling can be quickly translated to bow handling.

So in short, Uni was BORED.

Uni was sitting on the living room couch, polishing her favorite rifle. This was about the third time she was cleaning it today. She mostly did it to pass the time, seeing as there was nothing better to do.

"What if I try to do a quest?" she asked herself while applying more solution on her rag, "Actually, we have only been getting simple quests at the time, so nothing there would really keep me interested."

She then started cleaning her rifle a fourth time, "What about make a new gun? That could be fun." She then thought about it, and found that she didn't really have the motivation to do it, "Eh. All my weapons now work perfectly, so I don't think I need to. Plus, I don't really have any materials to make it with."

Uni looked at her reflection through the shiny surface of her rifle. What stared back at her was a bored girl.

 _'What if I just go walk around Lastation?'_ she thought to herself while rubbing her trigger with the cloth, _'Better than just sitting around doing nothing, I guess.'_

So after she had finished polishing again, she put her rifle back in her room, and made her way to the door. On other occasions, she would've transformed and flew out the Basilicom, but she didn't need to be anywhere in a hurry.

When the large doors were opened, the candidate was met with the familiar smell of industrial work and food mixed together. They both blended to somehow form an amazing aroma, which Uni always enjoyed.

Taking a deep inhale and exhale, she started on her way to nowhere in particular.

While the black candidate was walking, she would get greeted by the various citizens of her nation. Some would wave, or say a simple "Hello". Uni would reciprocate these greetings with a few of her own.

After a while of walking, the goddess found herself walking past a little food stand. At that moment, Uni's stomach decided to growl, causing the CPU candidate a little embarrassment. After getting her growling stomach under control, she decided to get whatever was at the stand. When she went to look at the selection, it turned out it was a sandwich vendor.

"Hello Black Sister. How can I help you today?" the woman behind the counter asked to her.

Uni looked at the selection with mild interest in her eyes. There was quite a huge selection of choices to choose from, "I think I'll go for a regular turkey sandwich," she answered.

"Okay then. I will have that ready for you in no time," the woman said before going to the back and most likely making a sandwich.

While that was happening, Uni turned her body away from the counter, and started looking at the white (and sometimes grey) clouds roll by. She noticed that even the clouds were rolling along slowly. It was like someone had clicked the slo-mo option on their T.V remote.

 _'I should probably stop looking at the clouds. I'm not **that** bored,'_ the candidate denied as she continued to stare at the puffs float in the sky. All of them looked to be of varying sizes; some small and others very wide. There were ones shaped li-

 _'I guess I am that bored, huh?'_ she thought as she continued to look at the sky. Suddenly, her phone started ringing. She fished it out of her pocket, and looked at the caller ID. It was safe to say that the goddess was _slightly_ happy at seeing something that might lift her from her boredom.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Greetings Uni. I hope I am not interrupting you from anything important?" Kei, the Oracle of Lastation, responded as papers could be heard shuffling from her end of the call.

"Not really," she responded before the vendor came back with her sandwich. She accepted it, and then turned her attention back to her phone, "I just started walking around the city because today is a very unproductive day."

"Very true," she replied, "There hasn't been a single form, complaint, or anything of the sort to come into the Basilicom today."

"Not to sound rude or anything, but did something happen?" Uni asked. Normally, Kei was a woman of business. She never really called the goddesses, unless it was for something important. So to call the candidate on her phone must've meant something was up.

"You are fine. I don't normally call you for non-business reasons, so your reaction is understandable," she responded, "Anyway, the reason that I have called you is because I would like you to complete a quest that has been assigned."

"Can't the regular adventurers handle the quest? Why do you need me?"

Before she got a response, Uni heard the sounds of papers being moved around, "Well, this quest is very high ranked, and only a select few of our adventurers can complete it. And even then, they might shy out of the quest. This is rather important, so I would like for someone I know will complete it, to do it."

"Makes sense," the candidate replied to her. She then took a bite from her sandwich, which seemed pretty _okay_. She paid for it, and then left a decent tip behind. "I'll get on it."

"Thank you. I wish you the best of luck."

* * *

It didn't take long for Uni to make her way to the Guild. She had been there plenty of times, so it was basically ingrained in her memory.

When she arrived, as per the usual, there were plenty of people around the building just talking. She didn't know why they didn't just go inside, but whatever.

The inside of the building was almost packed with all the people that were inside. Almost all of them had some type of weapon and armor. You could really tell who had been doing quests longer, because some of them were wearing plate mail and had shimmering blades, while others had simple leather armor, and pretty dirty swords.

She paid the people no mind, and walked her way towards the quest board. All the quests that were there were conveniently separated, so as to not cause confusion. Almost all the beginner quests were gone, which was to be expected, A few of the higher up quests were gone, and maybe _two_ of the top quests were gone! Uni felt a little dissapointed in her nation after looking at that. This was the hard working nation of Lastation, and here her citizens were, picking up the easiest quest just to get their credits.

 _'No wonder Kei wanted me to do this quest,'_ the candidate thought as she looked at the long list of S Rank quests. Among them, there was one that said **'This is a special request from the Basilicom'**. Figuring that was the right one, she pressed on the quest, and a small tablet giving her the details of the task showed up in her hands.

The goddess started walking out the Guild, while she was looking over the details. "So I need to clear some of the forest of monsters huh? I wonder what project is going to be made here then?"

Since she wasn't looking up, Uni happened to bump into someone who appeared in a rush.

"Oh! S-Sorry! I didn't m-mean to run into y-y-you!" Some boy with green hair and matching eyes said to the girl as he started bowing.

"I-It's okay. Watch where you're going next time," the goddess said; only _slightly_ surprised that the boy before her was bowing. And bowing. Aaaaannnnnnd bowing. Aaaa- "Can you quit with that now?"

The boy almost instantly quit his motion, and said a quick "Sorry," before running past her into the building Uni just came from.

"What was up with him?" Uni asked herself, before shrugging it off and looking at the tablet again, making sure not to bump into anyone this time.

* * *

Meanwhile with Izuku, he was had come to a horrifying realization.

HE DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO DO A QUEST!

 _'Calm down. I know I should've asked Mr. Everglade about this before I left, But once he told me all the beginner quests may be gone, I had no choice but to rush! Anyway, there are plenty of people here, hopefully one of them would be able to help me.'_

So with that, Izuku surveyed the sea of people to look for someone who would probably help him. He didn't want to mess with the experienced questers, for they might not remember after taking on tasks for so long. Instead, he looked for people that looked relatively new to this whole questing thing

His eyes soon landed on a young boy about his age, wearing leather armor, and carrying a scabbard that most definitely held a sword. Without further delay, he made his way over to the person.

"Um, excuse me," Izuku shyly asked before he tapped the teen's shoulder.

"Hmm? What do you want?" he responded, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The greenette quickly picked up on that, so he decided to keep his request short, "I am new to this whole, 'questing' thing. Do you know what I have to do to get started?"

The teen sighed as he pointed a finger over to a desk where a lady was sitting at, "That is the registration area. You go there to get signed up. Once you finish that, then you can pick out a quest that you can complete on that quest board over there." He then pointed to the board a lot of people were crowded around.

"Thank you." Izuku said before he almost ran over to the desk the lady was at.

"Hello, sir. What can I do for you today?" the lady asked kindly with a smile on her face.

Since the boy still wasn't used to the female gender yet, he kind of stuttered in his speech, "I w-would l-l-like to r-register for q-q-questing, please."

"Alright then. That should be no problem at all," she said before she reached under the desk and pulled out a piece of paper shortly after. "Please sign this registration form, and then I can get you started with questing."

"T-Thank y-y-you," Izuku stuttered out while grabbing the form. On it were regular questions, such as his name, blood type, and stuff like that. Then, when he was almost done, he saw the question that said 'What powers do you have?' The greenette was quite confused about this one, since he found out that nobody had any quirks in this world.

"E-Excuse me," Izuku shyly asked to get the lady's attention. When she turned her attention to him again, he continued, "What d-does p-p-powers m-mean?"

"Oh, that! Well, sometimes people have these weird abilities that they possess. We never know how they get them, but they started showing up so much, that the guilds decided to make a question for that," she answered. "If you have anything like that, then could you please specify what it is?"

"N-No p-p-problem," the greenette said. He then turned his attention back to the form he was writing. He simply put down 'Strength - Can stockpile power and strength to deal massive damage'.

"T-That should do i-it," Izuku said as he handed the form back to the lady.

"Thank you. Now we will give you your license to do questing in a little bit, so if you could please remain here for a little bit, then that would be great," The lady said before walking away to someplace unknown.

When she had left, the greenette started to wonder what was happening back in his home dimension. He had been gone for a couple days, and he had hoped none of his classmates got injured, but he couldn't know for sure.

"I hope everyone's okay. I would hate to see any of them getting hurt too badly."

* * *

 **When I mentioned people having weird abilities, I was talking about all the OCs in the Neptunia series.**


	6. The First of Many

**So I know I have to explain myself, because even by my standards, having to wait many months for a chapter is pretty terrible on my part.**

 **So first of all, I'd like to apologize for leaving this story like this. You see, I kinda stopped looking at fanfictions altogether. I don't know why, but it just happened. Anyway, since I did that, I had no reason to go to , and that caused me to not do my story.**

 **Next up is that I'm kinda in a RP with a few friends of mine. I joined in early December, and have had a lot of fun with it, so that took up some of my time.**

 **Then, there is the fact that school was still hitting me hard. I almost had no free time at all, and continuing this story was the last thing on my mind at the time.** **But now, I'm back to reading stories, and I've gotten the motivation back to continue this story.**

 **Now, I may be a little rusty, but give me a chapter or 2, and I should be able to get back to my old self.**

 **Anyway, I thank you so much for your patience, and I would like to introduce you to the sixth chapter of Hero of Neptunia**

* * *

The girl slowly opened her eyes as she stared at orange ceiling. She turned to her right, and saw that the color of the ceiling was coming from a window displaying the setting sun.

She slowly sat up, and looked at her surroundings. Around her, there was a table with various medicines on it, a chair with that table, and a few other beds that looked similar to the one she was sitting in.

"Oh, good. You're finally awake," called out an elderly voice. The girl turned towards the direction of the noise, and noticed the small form of Recovery Girl standing by a doorway.

The girl looked at her larger than normal hands, and then looked towards Recovery Girl again, "How long was I unconscious for? Ribbit."

"Well, I'd say you were out for a few hours, but it was to be expected. You did receive many injuries from the attack."

Upon those words, the girl sitting in the bed remembered the previous moments in that day. How she and Mineta barely managed to escape a group of villains, how both of them saw what that creature did to Mr. Aizawa, and she _definitely_ remembered what had happened when the villain with the hands grabbed her face.

Ever so delicately, she brought both her hands to the sides of her face. Luckily, the girl couldn't feel anything that hurt, but she did feel something. What she felt was the roughness of scars

Recovery Girl gave the frog girl a sympathetic look as she turned towards her, "I did all I could. Unfortunately, the villian's quirk had gotten too deep, and made those scars."

Tsuyu brought her hands away from the sides of her face, and gave a rather content look, "It's not terrible. Thank you for doing the best you could."

Recovery Girl gave a sigh of relief from hearing her words, "Thank goodness. You're nothing like the other child I talked to. Although, I guess he did have a good reason to be hysterical. He did pretty much lose his quirk."

The frog girl felt she had a decent idea of who it could be, but still asked the question, "Who is it, ribbit?"

"You should know him, sweetie," the elderly woman responded, "Besides you, he was another student that suffered many injuries. His name is Minoru Mineta."

* * *

"I'm sure they're fine," Izuku said to himself after a moment of thinking, "I'm sure All Might, or the other heroes showed up, and defeated the villains."

Having convinced himself that everyone back in his home dimension was alright, he then turned his attention to the lady from earlier that came back. "I hope we didn't take too long. Here is your new questing license."

After she said that, she handed the greenette a small card that, with closer inspection, contained all the data from the form he had signed.

Once the boy took the card, he felt a weird sense of accomplishment. It wasn't like he actually did anything to get the piece of plastic, but it made him happy, for some reason.

 _'Maybe this is the feeling I'll get once I get my hero license,'_ Izuku theorized. He pocketed the card, thanked the lady behind the table, and turned his attention to the board that was crowded with people.

 _'Okay. I just need to get a simple beginner's quest from the board. Sure there are a lot of people there, but I'm sure one of them will allow me to get an assignment,'_ the boy hoped as he approached the group.

* * *

Uni looked at her tablet, and saw that she was at the edge of the map. Everything else after her position was colored black on the device; showing that nobody's explored it yet. She looked away from the device, and towards the group of trees in front of her. If one hadn't known any better, then they could've wandered into this area without even thinking about it.

"Well, let's get this quest started," she said before walking into the forest.

At first, there was nothing really impressive happening. It was, like she assumed, more forest. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be taking place. There weren't even any enemies around that seemed to attack her.

"I'll give the monsters a few minutes. I did just cross into their territory," Uni said as she walked around aimlessly. Occasionally, the goddess would find some interesting looking flowers or plants, but they didn't maintain her interest for too long.

The same could be said about some different rocks that were around. Some of which were the common grey, while others were different colors, like red, blue, and so on.

If she was able to look at the rocks for entertainment, then Uni knew she was bored beyond belief.

Then, suddenly, she was able to hear a rustling in the bushes. Uni whipped around as fast as she could, and drew a pistol towards the bush. The process was so fast that it looked like it happened in an instant.

A few moments of the rustling from the bushes later, and what emerged was a simple blue dogoo. The creature just turned towards Uni, and just stared at her with a blank stare.

"Dogoo..?"

With a heavy sigh and a look of utter disappointment on her face, Uni effortlessly pulled the trigger, and killed the slime-dog hybrid in one shot.

"It was just a dogoo... It got my hopes up for nothing..."

As Uni was busy collecting the exp and items from the monster she had just killed, she noticed that a rather large shadow had covered everything the small area she was in.

Upon looking at this, Uni turned her head behind her with her pistol drawn. However, before she could fire, she had to take a moment to look at the creature before her.

She couldn't help but let out a small grin, "This guy looks like he will be a challenge."

* * *

It might've taken a few tries, but Izuku finally managed to get a beginner quest. He was lucky, seeing as how it was the last remaining beginner quest on the board.

As he left the Guild, Izuku couldn't help but wave his tablet around in the air in excitement.

"I got a quest!"

Some of the people passing by the establishment would've seen the boy making a small fool of himself, to which they started to murmur. That caused the boy to finally realize his actions, blush a little from embarrassment, and immediately leave.

Once he was a good distance away from the area he made himself look like an idiot, the **One for All** wielder looked down at his tablet that held the quest details. "Okay. So I need to survey a land and make sure no monsters come through. Thinking that this is a beginner quest, I assume that the monsters would be weak. This is a good place to start."

The map that led him to the area was rather simple. It showed him as a small dot, and the dot would advance as he did. On the map, there was a line that would lead him to the area he needed to be at. So with these simple instructions, Izuku made his way to the forest.

* * *

It didn't take long for the boy to make it to the area in the forest. Again, it was a beginner quest, so it wouldn't have him stray too far away from the nation.

As Izuku made it to the area, he could see that the land around him was rather green, and it contained a decent variety of flowers. Since the teen had some time to kill, and because he was new to the dimension, he decided to look at the various plant life around.

Along with those flowers, there was rocks that were scattered around. Once he was finished with the plants, Izuku inspected the rocks. The ones that had various colors especially interested him, because of the various things it could've made.

He lifted his head up after getting close to a grounded rock, and felt something... slimy land on his head.

At the new sensation, Izuku immediately tensed up his body. Having a feeling that he had just encountered a monster, the boy decided to not make any sudden moves, in fear that whatever it was would immediately kill him.

So, ever so carefully, the boy turned his gaze towards the top of his head, and saw something he wasn't really expecting. To be fair, he didn't really know what he was expecting, but he didn't think he would see... a blue blob...

Feeling it's perch move, the monster turned it's gaze to Izuku, and stared at him. The boy did the same, and there seemed to be a rather weird stare off between the 2 for a few seconds. ...That is until Izuku decided to lose of his own free will.

"Ahh! Monster!" the boy shrieked as he started to scrap at the blob, trying to claw it off of his scalp. At first it wasn't really doing anything, only getting a few specks of goop off at at time. The monster just sat there, not moving in any significant way.

Finally, after many futile attempts, the monster jumped off the boy's head, and plopped itself in front of him. As it landed, Izuku was able to get a better image of the monster, and was rather confused as to why the monster was a slime with dog-like traits.

"Dogoo?" the monster said as it tilted itself to the side, to mimic a head tilt.

Izuku jumped back out of fear of what the monster could do to him. Multiple thoughts went through his head as he tries to examine the weird creature.

 _'Why does that slime look sorta like a dog? Did it consume a dog, and it didn't fully digest? Or can it partially take other's forms, and tried to mimic a dog?'_

He then shook his head a little, and slapped his cheeks, _'Forget it. Can't think of this thing's biology when it's a monster that could very well hurt someone! I've gotta defeat it!'_

The boy then brought his last usable finger on his left hand into the flicking position, and pointed it at the monster. It seemed to have ignored him, and was doing something else with a bush that was close by.

He then shouted his, and his idol's, iconic word, "SMAAAASH!" A big blast of wind was headed towards the creature. At the shout that came from him, the dogoo turned it's head towards the source, but it was too late, as it's gelatinous body fell apart, and flew away into many pieces. Along with that, the bush it was by was destroyed, and leaves and splinters of wood flew everywhere.

Izuku looked at the spot where the monster should've been, but found it completely empty. He sighed as he examined his left hand. "Well, that's my le-"

However, he paused when he saw that his left hand still had one finger, besides the thumb, that was still usable. And the stranger thing, was that he had for sure used his last finger on his left hand.

"Wait... Did I miscount or something this morning..? I could've sworn I used all my fingers. Unless..." a possible variable flew into his head, and he couldn't help but become slightly happy at thinking it could be possible. Had... had he finally found a way to not break himself with **One for All**?

As he was thinking this over, a loud shriek of pain filled his ears.

Izuku immediately stopped analyzing himself, and looked towards the direction of the source. It seemed to be to the west, and because of the fact that he could hear it, he assumed that he was somewhat close by.

Jumping into action, the boy started running towards the west, hoping he could save whoever was in trouble.

* * *

 **So I hope you all enjoyed. I am surely going to be back, and continuing this series. In fact, I've thought of a bunch of stuff that will be used later on, so don't expect this series to go anywhere anytime soon.**

 **And like I already said, I am sorry for being gone for so long. And to those that stayed, and the newcomers, thanks for reading.**

 **Hope you have a good rest of your day!**


	7. Troublesome Dragon

**Phew, feels good to be back. And there is no sarcasm in my voice. I am genuinely glad to be back and writing.**

 **Now onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Uni couldn't help but let out a small grin, "This guy looks like he will be a challenge."

Standing before her was a large creature; one with many sharp claws, wings that had the span of a few meters, and horns that protruded from the top of it's head. It's beady yellow eyes stared down at the candidate, as it let out a massive roar.

Standing before her, was a dragon of the ancient variety.

It first swiped with it's right hand, hoping to cut the goddess into pieces, but Uni was able to back away before the claws could reach her. She then pulled out her rifle, and started taking shots at the hand that had tried to slice her. The creature roared in pain as it's hand got pelted with bullets, which prompted it to pull it's arm back.

Uni didn't waste any time, and started to pelt the dragon with more of her bullets. She seemed to be doing a decent amount of damage, much to the monster's displeasure. The dragon then used it's massive wings to cover it's body, which rendered the rifle projectiles ineffective.

"Crap..." she said as she dodged a sweeping tail attack that was coming. _'I don't want to use an SP skill yet. I really don't want to be bored again,'_ Uni thought as she dodged another claw attack.

She kept peppering the monster with her bullets, but only a few managed to get through, as the wings seemed to be too durable. All the while, she was jumping, flipping, and doing other acrobatic stuff to avoid getting hit.

However, there was one moment when she messed up a landing, and had to recover for a few seconds. The monster capitalized on this moment, and spun around, and swung it's tail at Uni. The result was the candidate being knocked off her feet, and her being flung to a tree.

Fortunately for her, she didn't go through the tree, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. The monster then tried to stomp on her, but she managed to roll out of the way in time.

"Stupid Dragon..." she said to herself as she avoided another slice from the dragon's claws. _'Fine, I'll use an SP move...'_ she thought as she grabbed her rifle again, and thought of which move to use. After maybe a second, she came up with her decision.

 **"EX Multi Buster!"** she said, as she shot 3 projectiles in quick succession towards her attacker. When the hits were about to connect, the dragon simply pulled it's wings towards itself, for protection. When they connected, it proved to be as effective as regular bullets.

 _'Damn. That didn't work. In order to defeat this enemy, I need to do something about those wings! Maybe shoot them off? Yeah, that could work_ _,'_ she thought as she put her traditional rifle away, and pulled out something similar to a sniper rifle.

The monster saw the new weapon, and immediately started to charge at the goddess, hoping to catch her off her guard. It seemed to have worked, and caused her to be kicked by one of the legs from the creature.

She went flying back, and striked a rather large rock that was nearby. She let out a rather loud shout of pain at the contact. The rock had some serious damage, as could be told by the cracks that had formed because of her impact with it.

She slowly slid down it's surface, and was plopped on the ground. She saw the monster had started charging in her direction, and that caused her to leap out of the way.

 _'Geez, that last hit really did a number to me_ _,'_ she thought as she dodged another attack that was sent her way. While the dragon was still reeling from the previous pursuit, Uni took that opportunity to use her sniper rifle to shoot at the possible weakpoint.

...However, when she went to lift it up, she found that her rifle wasn't in her hand.

"Eh?" she questioned as she started to look around for her sniper. She was only looking for a few seconds before the monster tried to slash at her with it's claws. She avoided it, but the attack was much closer to hitting its mark then it was when they first started.

 _'Shoot, That last attack did more to me then I thought. I might have to go HDD if this battle keeps going like this!'_ she thought as she continued to look for her sniper, while dodging attacks.

Eventually, she did find her lost rifle. It was near the main area that they had initially encountered each other. And that meant that it was right behind the ancient dragon.

"...Damn..." Uni simply said as she thought of various ways she could retrieve the weapon. There were many possibilities that she could go through, but most of them only seemed to end in failure. She did, however, come up with one strategy that could just get her past the dragon. Speaking of which, the creature swung it's tail in a horizontal way, trying to sweep the goddess.

"Comeon..." she said as she waited for the tail to make it her way. When it did, she preemptively jumped, and quickly moved her arms so she could grab the tail. She was successful, and managed to get a ride on the tail. The monster seemed to not have noticed her, and simply turned itself around so it could face the direction Uni was previously in.

This gave the candidate the opportunity to jump off the tail, and run back to her rifle. She made sure to be rather stealthy about it, so as to not alert the dragon of her position.

As she was making her way over to it, the monster was looking rather confused. It seemed to have lost it's opponent, and it didn't know where they went. The ancient dragon started looking around the area, hoping it could find their prey. This caused Uni to run faster towards her target, while also being somewhat sneaky.

The candidate eventually found her way towards the rifle, and picked it up. She then pointed it towards the dragon, and aimed at the section that connected the dragon's wings to the back torso. Once she had lined her shot up enough, Uni let rip a powerful sniper projectile.

It tore though the enemy's connector, and a large wing fell to the ground. A dust cloud picked up from the weight and the height of the drop. The monster roared in pain, and snapped it's neck towards Uni. It's eyes full of bloodlust. It then started in a mad sprint towards her, hoping to run her down, and be done with her quickly.

Uni thought she could simply move out of the way, but the dragon was multitudes faster then it was before.

 **"Hyper Dri-,"** the candidate started, but was interrupted by a green blur that zoomed past her. She looked behind her to see what had happened, but was only met with the greenery, and damage that had occurred with the battle.

 **"Detroit...!"** was the next thing she heard. She whipped her head towards the source of the noise, and saw what looked like a teen with green hair and a weird outfit right in front of the dragon.

Uni couldn't believe this new person's stupidity. Sure they were trying to save her, _not that she needed saving or anything_ , but what were they expecting to do by yelling, and throwing their body at the enemy.

The goddess was really starting to question the adequacy of her nation.

"Hey you idiot! You're gonna get yourself ki-," she started, but was stopped by the boy and his shouting again.

 **"...SMAAAASH!"** he yelled as he punched the dragon in the face. The monster was sent a good distance away, and fell to the ground. The boy, since he was in the air, started to fall.

As the boy fell to the ground, he seemed to fail at sticking the landing, and fell somewhat hard. Uni rushed over to the person to see if they were okay, _not that she cared_ _that he helped her, or anything._

When she saw the boy's condition, she almost wanted to throw up her sandwich. His left hand was covered with 3 purple fingers, and his right arm looked twisted and broken.

 _'This guy is an idiot after all!'_ the candidate thought as she continued to look over the boy. He then shifted his position a little, and shot right up a few seconds later; almost hitting Uni in the head.

He looked at his broken arm, and sighed, before looking at Uni, "Are you okay?"

Uni was quite surprised with the question. This person's arm was completely broken, and they were asking if her, a goddess of Gamindustri, was hurt.

"You idiot! I should be asking you that question! What the hell did you do to your arm?!"

Izuku then exited his hero persona, and entered his meek, and shy self again, "A-Ah, well I-" However, he was interrupted when he, and the goddess, heard the sound of a monster getting back up.

The pair looked on in shock as the monster lifted itself up off the ground. However, it had definitely been damaged from the teen's attack. The creature's face was caved in, and one of the 2 horns it possessed was broken.

 _'How did he manage to do that much damage in one punch?!'_ Uni thought, _totally not amazed at the power the boy had_.

Meanwhile, Izuku was looking at the creature in shock and fear. _'T-That was a 100% punch... H-How is the monster still moving?!_ _'_

The monster let out an ear piercing shout, that caused Uni to cover her ears, and Izuku to do nothing, as his fingers and arm were not functional. It then started to charge at the 2, going as fast as it could so it could pummel its opponents.

Both Uni and Izuku jumped out of the way of the attack, and then regrouped behind the monster, so they could come up with a potential plan of attack.

"Okay, what can you do besides break yourself?" Uni said to the teen next to her. In response, he looked away from her judgmental face.

"Umm... I-I'm s-still n-n-new to t-this," he said rather meekly. He turned his head towards the girl again, and was met with an angry scowl. "B-b-but I c-can attack o-one more t-t-time with my l-last finger!" He showed his pinkie finger on his left hand was unharmed.

 _'This is what I have to work with?,'_ Uni couldn't help but think to herself.

She sighed as her mind tried to formulate a plan. Meanwhile, the monster had stopped it's charging sprint, and decided to turn around, and try for the same thing again, to which the pair dodged, went behind it, and continued their conversation.

"W-What c-c-can you d-do?" Izuku asked the black girl.

She turned towards him, and showed him the sniper rifle that she was holding. "I'm a pretty decent shot with almost any gun."

"Hmm..." the boy hummed as his mind went into overdrive to try and formulate a plan. After maybe 10 seconds, he finally came to a solution that could defeat the dragon, and save both of their skins.

"Do you think you could defeat the monster by shooting at the caved in area? I will create a distraction for you."

Just as the boy said that, Uni opened her mouth, and was going to tell him her plan. However, after hearing what he had to say, the goddess was left with her mouth open, and with nothing coming out of it.

"Get ready," the greenette said to his partner, who was shaken out of their brief state of pause, "It's coming back this way. Remember to aim for the head."

"Of course I would go for the head! We want to kill this thing! You just make sure your plan works," the goddess huffed as she started to aim with her weapon.

The dragon, meanwhile, had turned itself around again, and saw the pair. Like before, it charged at them with impressive speed. Izuku broke out into a sprint towards his enemy. He was pretty scared of the situation he had put himself into. He was running towards a freaking dragon! How would one not be scared of the situation?! However, he remembered what All Might did whenever he faced a villain; he would hold onto a smile. So now, he was smiling a forced smile all the way.

 _'Comeon, Izuku. You did it before, now do it again. Imagine the microwave and the egg...'_ the boy thought as he was preparing himself to use **One for All**. When it was close enough, the dragon tried to stomp on the child with it's leg, and hopefully crush him.

When he saw the dragon's foot from above, he felt the familiar sensation of his quirk running through his legs. He also tried very hard to use the same amount of energy when he had flicked that slime away. Now this was a rather big gamble. If he failed to maintain his quirk, then Izuku would be useless for the whole fight, if it continued any longer. And if he didn't get it right in time, then he would get crushed.

It took a couple seconds, but the boy finally managed to find the percentage he had used before. His legs didn't feel as stressed as they were when he would use 100%, and he could still tell that his quirk was flowing through him. He then leaped to the left, narrowly dodging the foot, and landing next to a stump.

"Now!" he yelled to his companion. Meanwhile with Uni, she was starting to contemplate whether this person was brave, or extremely suicidal. She could think about that later, as it was her time to take her shot. Mere seconds passed after Izuku said the signal, and Uni shot the bullet at the dragon's head. You could almost hear it whistle through the air as it went cleanly through the skull of the creature. It then dissipated into data a few moments later.

Uni didn't realize she was panting until after the battle. It was a rather tough one. Maybe a little _too_ tough. She remembered when she could solo ancient dragons in her base form, and it wouldn't be that much of a hassle. Now, she had almost taken into HDD because of the dragon. And the fact the dragon knew to engage her when it saw the sniper rifle.

Something was definitely wrong here...

"G-G-Good w-work." a voice said to the candidate, which had knocked her out of her musings. She turned, and saw the boy was still here.

Thinking back to the moments that just happened, and how he managed to deal that much damage to a dragon, Uni realized she only had one thing to say to the boy.

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the battle.**

 **For comments, I'm going to give a few replies from the last chapter.**

 **To** **fangs of death: You'll find out how Mineta lost his quirk in a later chapter.**

 **To** **Shadicgon: I originally had the CPU's be stronger than All Might, but I might change things based on future events.**

 **Hope you all have a good rest of your day!**


	8. An Official Meet

**HAHA! We reached over 100 follows and favorites! Thank you so much everyone for the support of this series!**

* * *

"Sir, what is your opinion of the event that took place?!"

"How could your school allow for their students to be injured like that?!"

"Is the prestigious hero school of UA finally falling?"

These, and many others questions could be heard at the front entrance of the high school. Actually, you probably couldn't hear the questions because of how multiple reporters were asking questions at the same time, and it just translated into a mess. They were currently outside the gate of UA, and the reporters who had come looking for All Might days prior was but a few people compared to the massive crowd that was outside the school.

The principal of the school looked through his window at the reporters, and sighed heavily. It seemed the USJ incident, as it was called now, had really brought the press to the school. They were practically frothing from the mouth because a good story was practically in their face. He felt sorry for the 2 teachers he had sent out there to make sure something like last time didn't happen again.

"It seems we've got guests," a voice said from behind the mouse. He turned his head, to see the hero Cementoss.

"It would appear so..." Nezu said in a dejected tone of voice. He honestly didn't like the press sometimes. Sure, it wasn't as much of a hate as Aizawa, but he did find the reporters annoying on some instances.

This being one of them.

"What should we do?" the cement hero asked, as they too, looked at the crowd of people. He noticed that 2 more trucks that had a news logo had pulled up.

"Well, we have to answer their questions eventually," the principal said. "The media will want answers, and we'd only be delaying the inevitable if we wait this out."

"But sir," the pro interjected, "How can we speak to them after the incident that happened? If the press find out, then we could be looking at a decline in hero belief."

He did bring up a valid point. The belief that heroes could always stop the villains had been ingrained in most people at this point in the quirk age. So to see that they couldn't protect everyone, it would lead to problems. Mostly, villains being more bolder, thinking that the hero society had a sort of weakness they could use to their advantage, or exploit. Another issue was the citizens that they tried to protect. If a fancy school like UA couldn't prevent a child from going missing, or stop 2 students from needing extensive care, then that would probably make heroes seem like they couldn't do their job right.

Nezu, being the creature of super intelligence, stroked his chin in contemplation; trying to think of the many outcomes that could show up from this incident.

"I say we tell them the truth," the principal said after taking a few moments to think.

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Positive."

"Very well then," the pro hero said as he made his way to the door, "I will deactivate the gate, and let the-"

"No, don't do that," Nezu said rather quickly. Cementoss turned his body towards the creature, prompting him to continue, "A few days ago, someone destroyed the gate, and I assume made off with a teacher schedule. That led to the USJ incident. We should go to them, instead of them coming to us."

The pro hero nodded his head as he opened the door, "Very well then. I will let the other teachers know about this. Will you be joining us?"

"Of course," the mouse said as he made his way towards the door as well.

* * *

"Excuse me, what?" Present Mic said, asking the question all the teachers that were currently there were thinking. Them and the principal was in one of the rather large meeting rooms, so as to accommodate for the multiple people that were there. There was an absence of All Might and Aizawa, but they had a pass.

"I said we would tell the press what has happened here today," Nezu stated, making sure he spoke so that everyone there could hear him.

"We got that," Midnight said, "But we are just surprised we would tell them so early."

"I agree," Snipe said, "It hasn't even been a full day yet. Those reporters can wait until tomorrow. Surely they must understand that some of the teachers are recovering."

"Only 2 of them are recovering," the principal reminded them, "The rest of you are fine. The press issue won't be gone until they get answers, so we should get them out of the way, and still preserve some of our reputation, than stall for time. We should be able to tell them the truth, for we have nothing to hide as heroes."

There was a silence after that statement. Many people were contemplating whether this was still the right choice or not. There was a lot riding on this choice.

Nezu, finally having enough of the silence, decided to speak for himself. "Well either way, I will stick to my decision, and talk to the press. You all are welcome to join me anytime." He then got up from his chair, and walked out the door, and headed down the hall to the main entrance/exit.

After he left, some of the teachers sighed to themselves.

* * *

"...What kind of name is Izuku Midoriya?" Uni asked as she and the boy were still in the same spot they were in before.

The greenette didn't really know what to say after that response. So he decided to just ask a question of his own, "U-um, you're U-Uni, C-CPU c-candidate of L-L-Lastation, correct?"

The twin tailed girl looked at the boy in confusion. he didn't know who she was at this point? I mean, after the Deity of Sin, and the events that transpired with Rei Ryghts, she at least figured that most people would know her name by now. Especially someone that was in Lastation.

"Yes, I'm Uni, Black Sister of Lastation. You honestly didn't know who I was?"

The boy went to scratch the back of his head from embarrassment, but when he went to do it, he remembered; from a sharp pain, that his fingers and right arm were broken.

Uni, having just remembered his injuries too, sighed to herself, before grabbing something out of her inventory. It looked like some type of drink, or elixir of some kind.

"Honestly, you really are hopeless," she said to him, "First, you hurt yourself trying to kill the monster. Then you almost die by getting stomped on. Finally, you have to deal with your arms being useless."

Izuku blushed from embarrassment after everything the goddess said about him, and what he did.

Uni continued however, "I'm surprised you haven't died yet. But hey, it makes paying you back all the easier." She screwed off the cap to it, and handed it to Izuku, "Here."

Izuku, with much pain, grabbed the bottle with his left hand, and started to drink some of the contents. He immediately began to feel some sort of repair happen, as the bottle he was still holding became less painful to hold. After taking more sips from the bottle, he felt his arms and fingers were back to normal.

He looked on in amazement. He didn't think anything could be as fast at healing then Recovery Girl. And this healing was even better, because it didn't drain stamina!

"Geez. With your expression, I'd think you were a tourist here," Uni remarked with a smirk after seeing his awe at the drink.

The **One for All** wielder blushed a little after hearing that statement. He then handed the goddess the drink, much to her confusion. He saw her expression, and decided to explain himself, "I-I know you're hurt from t-the battle. S-So here." He offered her the drink again by shaking it a little.

The girl's face twisted into a look of distaste, as a tiny hint of red graced her cheeks, "I-I don't need that! It was just a few scrapes. Nothing I can't handle!"

In truth, her leg kinda hurt a bit, but he didn't need to know that.

"A-Are you s-s-sure? I w-wouldn't want y-y-you to be in p-pain later b-because I didn't g-g-give t-this to you..." Izuku said. He actually meant all that too, because he would feel an unimaginable amount of guilt if he had the option to help someone, and he didn't.

"I'm fine!" Uni stated, being more assertive, so as to possibly get him off of her case. To keep him from asking again, she decided to change the topic, "So where did you get all that power from. I don't know any kind of technology that would allow for something that powerful."

She needed to know this, because even if he did help her today, he was still a potential threat to the CPU's and their nations.

Izuku took a moment to answer. Just like with Thompson, he didn't want to reveal the secrets of his quirk to anyone; even if they were in another dimension. "Aah, t-that. W-well, I d-don't really use a-a-any technology. T-this is j-j-just...," he stopped himself from saying quirk because she probably didn't know what those were in the first place. So instead, he went with something that almost everyone should know about, "...my superpower."

Uni felt that the boy in front of her was not taking this matter all that seriously, and that he was just messing with her. Safe to say that she didn't like that a single bit.

"A _superpower_ you say..." she said with annoyance filling her words. "Tell me, did you get it from some Ray Sphere, or something? Were you just a normal delivery boy until some accident happened with a package?"

"...Eh?" Izuku asked, unable to get the reference that she made.

"Quit it with the crap!" she exploded, catching the **One for All** wielder off guard, "You may see this as a game, but this could effect a lot more people then you think! So stop with the jokes, and tell me how you did what you just did!"

The boy figured that him saying that he had a superpower wouldn't please everyone. It seemed rather outlandish and odd, even if the place they were in had goddesses. _'I mean, if someone were to come into my dimension, and say that they were a goddess, I would think they weren't serious too.'_ "I'm t-telling t-the truth! I r-r-really have a superpower!"

The candidate was practically fuming at the moment. This boy, who she hoped would tell her the truth after being _nice,_ wasn't being cooperative in the slightest. While most people would let this slide, or turn the blind eye, Uni wasn't most people. Most people didn't have a multitude of others they had to protect from threats such as monsters. However, Uni did have to carry that burden, along with the other goddesses of course. She had to protect her citizens from anything that could put them in danger.

And she was getting a plethora of danger/warning flags from the boy in front of her.

"I'll give you one last chance," she said threateningly, "Where did you get this power from?"

Izuku didn't really know what to do in this type of predicament. She didn't believe him, and there was probably nothing that was going to get her to believe him. _'What am I supposed to do?! She is part of the authority of this nation! She can throw me in jail for not listening to her! And she won't believe the truth, so what should I-'_ he paused his internal dilemma, and came up with an idea _'Okay, this might get me in even more trouble, but it's the only thing that will help me at the moment.'_

He then tried to control the power of **One for All** into his legs. He tried ti remember how it felt when he evaded the foot of the dragon, and tried to feel for that power. After a second or two, he managed to find it, and kept a hold of that feeling.

With the lessened power in his legs, Izuku then decided to put his plan into action.

...He simply leaped away from the area...

"..." Uni was speechless for a few moments after seeing the greenette had simply jumped away from the interrogation.

"Hey! We aren't done here!" she yelled before starting to run after him.


	9. Meeting Lonely Heart and Purple Heart

**Hello everyone. Hope you've had a pretty good day. Here I am, with the latest chapter of Hero of Neptunia. However, before I start, I want to address some comments that I may have missed, or are from the last chapter.**

 **(Heh, started every sentence with an H)**

 **To Lunar Black Blossom: Thanks again for letting me know I was going a little overboard with the stuttering. I recently read some more fanfics, and I am sure I have a better grasp of his personality**

 **To Urufu Fire: I think I have a good grasp of the power scaling. My plan is to make One for All stronger than a single candidate. Then the CPUs will be stronger then the quirk. I'm sticking with this!**

 **Now with that out of the way, on to the chapter.**

* * *

 _'Maybe I shouldn't have tried to run. I may seem like more of a threat if I don't explain myself...'_ Izuku thought as he continued his escape from the goddess that was after him.

When he turned his head back to look at his pursuer, he noticed that she was much closer then he thought she was. In fact, she would be on top of him in a few minutes if he didn't pick up the pace.

 _'H-However, getting more training with **One for All** is never a bad thing.' _he thought as he sweat-dropped at the face of fury that was following him. He then used his legs, and jumped further away from her.

"Get back here!" the greenette could hear her yell as he dashed to the left, changing his direction in hopes that he would shake her off.

Uni was struggling a little from the injury she had gotten from the previous battle, and was silently cursing herself for allowing it to happen. If she wouldn't have let her leg get injured, then she could probably catch up to the human in no time. _'Noire wouldn't do something as stupid as that! I've gotta get better, so I c_ _an protect the people of this nation from people like him!'_

She took a few more steps, and realized that her target had left her field of view.

"Damn leg! If only I didn't ha-" she stopped herself because an excellent idea, one so simple yet so practical, entered her mind.

She snapped her fingers after she knew what she was going to do next.

* * *

He didn't hear any footsteps behind him, so the greenette could only assume that he had finally lost the goddess.

He let out a sigh of relief as he plopped himself on the ground to rest a little. "Wow. I didn't think the goddesses could be so intense..."

He inspected his legs, mainly looking for any damage to them. When he looked at them and saw that there wasn't anything serious wrong, he let a small smile grace his face.

"Next step is to summon **One for All** without thinking..." Izuku said quietly to himself. During that whole escape scene he just had, the greenette constantly focused on trying to find the right percentage for his quirk so that he wouldn't mess up.

Who knows what would've happened to him if he had broke himself, and Uni had caught him.

He shivered a little at a possibility that crossed his mind, and then stood back up, "I still haven't completed my quest yet. Although I'm glad that I helped her, I got sidetracked. I better hurry up if I don't want to be out here all day..."

He was about to start walking, but froze stiff as he heard and saw a gunshot fly past his head, and into a tree that was nearby. The boy slowly turned his head, and paled at the person that nearly killed him.

There she was. Standing there with smoke coming out of a pistol she had. She had on a smile, but he could feel the menacing aura behind it.

 _"Hey, Izuku!"_ Uni said in what was obviously a strained voice. _'Thank goddesses for HDD...'_

"H-Hi..." he responded, feeling fear overwhelm his brain. _'How the heck did she manage to get here so fast!? I thought I left her behind!'_

 _"You're going to come back with me to the Basilicom, right?"_ she asked him, that same creepy smile on her face.

Izuku could've thought of a multitude of ways to escape the situation, but his fear had overridden everything.

Well... _almost_ everything.

I mean, fight or flight is built into almost every living thing.

As he was about to pull another stunt like before, the goddess's cocked her pistol and fired a bullet at him. It narrowly missed his leg by a few centimeters.

 _"We're not going to have you run off again, are we?"_ she said as the smile never faltered. The candidate watched the boy freeze up for a second as he thought of wjat he could do. _'Holy crap. Plutia was right. This does work_ _! I'm going to have to find a way to thank her later.'_

The boy knew he was in a tight spot. If he tried to run away, he would most likely get pelted with bullets. And if he didn't run, then he would have to possibly reveal the secrets of **One for All** to people he didn't even know.

 _'Okay. Let me think about this. If I run, then I would get shot at with the pistol. But I assume the fire rate of it wouldn't be that quick, unless it was an automatic. If that was the case, then she would've probably shot more then one shot at me as that threat, but-'_

Uni had lost her menacing composure at seeing the boy start to mumble to himself. He was talking at a speed so fast that she even had a hard time keeping up with what he said.

"Hey," she simply said, trying to get his attention. It worked, as he turned to look at her. "Comeon, let's go. You can mumble to yourself on our way there."

Izuku relented, and started walking in front of the goddess, while she directed him.

"No funny business," Uni said as she pushed him with her gun, "Got it?"

"Yes," he said.

* * *

The walk there was rather uneventful. Since they were still in the forest, they had to deal with a couple monsters. Uni made quick work of them, making sure Izuku didn't use his powers at all. When they made it back to the city, many of the people passing by did a double take when they saw the CPU Candidate escort a green haired boy.

In all honesty, Izuku felt very insecure because of the stares. The judgmental eyes people gave him reminded him of his past school life. How all the students and teachers would give him a look that practically said 'Get away from me. I want nothing to do with you'. The stares he was currently getting were similar, and brought back some bad memories.

He would occasionally avert eye contact from them, and prefer to look at the ground. He thought that doing this would help in some sort of way, but he was wrong. He was silently hoping that he would make it to the building as soon as possible.

Once the both of them passed through the people, they came across the Lastation Basilicom. The greenette gaped in awe at the sheer size and style of the building. _'Woah, This building could give UA a run for it's money_ _.'_

He then felt a slight push from the girl behind him, "You can look at the building later. We're almost done with this whole mess, so let's get this over with.

She got in front of him, so that she could open the door. When she did, Izuku was met with what he could describe as a busy office building similar to the ones that would show on TV. Most of them were at some computers, some doing work while the others stared vacantly at their screens. There was also a desk that was nearby that had a worker there that was talking to someone on the phone.

Also, there was, what Izuku assumed, a boy with grey hair and blue eyes that was standing near the desk. They seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Kei, over here," Uni said, which got the boy's attention.

They walked over to the pair, and gave the greenette a decently long stare before turning to the candidate. "I got your message about something you needed me to see. I assume it is this plain-looking boy in the weird clothing?"

Okay, in his defense, Izuku couldn't really have gotten any different clothes, so he was still rocking the gym uniform with various tears and his attachments. _'I should get some new clothes.'_

"That is correct," Uni stated from beside the greenette, "I can tell you more about what happened when we're on our way to Noire's office."

"Okay then. I have plenty of time to hear him out." The Oracle then turned around, and made her way to the elevator, with the candidate and her prisoner right behind her.

* * *

Everyone knew of the goddess that ruled over Lastation. She was someone that always appreciated hard work, and dedication to any job or assignment. In fact, the goddess was so serious about work, that she spent almost all of her time doing it.

...Which would explain why she was sorta lost at the moment...

"Uuugghhh..." she groaned while laying on her bed.

Truly, this could be described as a terrible day for the CPU. There was practically nothing to do! This had never happened before, so she didn't really have a plan for if it did! But now that it was here, she felt an overwhelming sense of unfulfillment.

Of course, there was her _hobby_ she could do, but as if the stars had aligned, she had ran out of thread and had to wait until the next day for her shipment to arrive. Then there was Uni, but she was already on a quest. The other goddesses had other things to do as well so she couldn't do anything with them. And all her _totally real friends besides the goddesses_ were _doing stuff_.

Truly, there was nothing that could entertain her. The goddess even would've taken the Planeptune CPU on a day like today.

"Nooooiiirrrree... leeeeet meeeee iiiiiinn..." a familiar annoying voice said to her. She could easily tell who it was without looking at them, but turned to look at her balcony door anyway.

Behind it was the lazy Planeptune goddess herself, Neptune. She was in her signature hoodie that doubled as a dress. She could be seen weakly clawing at the glass trying to gain entry. She looked at Noire with what was essentially a plea for help.

"Leeeeeett meeeeee iiiiiiiinnn..."

The more mature goddess sighed, "Neptune, what are you even doing here?" She then walked up to the glass so she could get closer to Neptune. "Aren't you supposed to be grounded?"

"Ehh? You thought I was grounded? Hah! Nobody can keep this protagonist down!"

"...Let me tell Histoire that then."

"No please! Have mercy Nowa! Don't tell Histy! I won't have pudding for another week if you tell her!"

Noire then got back to the topic that was more important, "So why are you here?"

Neptune lightly hit her fist against the glass while she made a pair of puppy dog eyes and a pout.

Noire knew she shouldn't open the door, even if she was bored. Neptune needed to pay for not doing her job as a goddess. In fact, she should go over to the phone, and call Histoire right at this moment.

 _'Yeah, that's what I'll do. Then, maybe she will take her job as a goddess more seriously!_ _This is just for her benefit, so don't give in!'_

"Thanks Noire!"

"No problem."

...

...

...wait, what?

When did she get in here? Why was she smiling at her with that mischevious look? Why was her hand on an opened glass doo-

Oh.

The goddess of Lastation sighed to herself as she turned her attention to her new guest, "So for the third time, why are you here?"

Neptune smiled as she spun around a little, "I came to keep you company, of course! I know how much of a loner you can be."

Noire's cheeks gained a hint of red to them, "N-No I'm not a loner!"

"Comeon Lonely Heart, you don't have to lie to me. I know you were probably counting the minutes until I showed up!" the shorter goddess said before giving a smug grin to her.

Noire sighed to herself again at the look Neptune gave. Sure she wasn't counting the minutes for her to arrive, but since she was here now, maybe the both of them could do something.

Just then, Noire had gotten a knock at her door. This actually got Neptune's attention. "You having another guest here?"

"You aren't my guest! You're an escaped convict," she shot back. She didn't get to see the goddess of Planeptune fall backwards in a comical manner because of her attention on the door.

When she opened it, she saw Kei, Uni, and... _some_ _guy_...

"Hello Lady Black Heart," Kei started before turning her attention to Neptune, "And a hello to you Lady Purple Heart. Shouldn't you be back at your Basilicom?"

Neptune got mildly annoyed after that comment, "I'm not grounded! I'm a responsible and grown up CPU!"

"Well, let me just get Histoire on the phone, and-"

"Okay okay! I'm sorry! Please don't rat me out!" the goddess begged the oracle. She had even gotten on her knees, and clapped her hands together with shut eyes.

"...Um..." the green haired boy could only say, as he had watched the display before him.

"Oh right," Noire said after taking her eyes off the lazy goddess, "Uni. Kei. What's the reason for bringing this guy into the basilicom?"

"Well," Uni started, "I called you earlier and told you that I found something that could very well be a great asset, or a terrible enemy." She then pointed her finger at the boy, "This is it."

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Next time, there will be more interactions between Izuku and the goddesses. Let me know if you all have any questions, and I will answer them to the best of my ability next chaper**


End file.
